Made a Lady Think I Was God
Made a Lady Think I Was God is the 6th episode of Season 2 of My Name Is Earl, and the 30th episode overall. Earl wants to make amends to an angry, bitter trailer park manager (Roseanne Barr) for playing a trick on her. But the trick caused her to change her life for the better, and the apology makes her even angrier than she ever was. Episode guide Earl and Randy were watching an old war film where two brothers said they loved each other this made Earl think its strange that he never told Randy that he loved him. Earl talked about this to Catalina in the Crab Shack when Joy comes along and asks Earl if she could borrow his car because her car has ants in it and she got to go to Henderson to get Millie Banks to drop her restraining orders to help her in court. Millie Banks used to be manager for Pimmit Hills Trailer Park who kept giving citations to Earl, Joy and Randy, they hated her and decided to fight back, they were planning on robbing her trailer but when Earl and Randy talked into the walkie talkies Millie’s hearing aid picked it her and thought it was God talking to her, so Earl tricking her into doing everything he said by ripping up the neighbours citations, making them cake and giving Earl, Joy and Randy all of her jewellery. He also made her do the Hokey Pokey by saying "Putteth thy left foot in, putteth thy left foot out, putteth it in, out, in, out and shaketh it all about". Earl decided to see Millie to get her drop Joy’s restarting order because she was on his list, he brought all the stuff they took from her to discover Millie had become a nun and a nicer person who was preparing a birthday party for an orphan called Celeste who had to live in a storm drain and washed her doll’s head away. Earl tells Millie about his list then told her that God didn’t talk to her and it was him, Millie thought Earl was joking until he started talking in to the walkie talkie, Millie got so angry and upset that she threw away Celeste’s birthday cake. Millie moved back to the trailer park angrier than ever and upset Darnell by evicting Mr. Turtle. Randy makes Earl agree to look after Mr. Turtle for Darnell, but Earl wondered how to make Millie nice again, Catalina suggests giving her a sign like a burning sheep, Joy agrees but Earl doesn’t but likes the idea of a sign since that what made her nice the first time. Earl, Randy, Joy and Darnell went through the bible for ideas for a miracle, they tried filling Millie’s bird bath full of wine but people at the trailer park drank it, then Randy found a miracle about a talking ass and was show his to Millie when Joy found out it was actually a talking donkey, luckily Earl stop Randy in time. Then Earl had an idea of burning Jesus’ face in a grill cheese sandwich and putting it in Millie’s house but she caught him and starting attacking with her catapult, then Randy came in and Millie starts firing at him, Mr. Turtle deflected the first shot but Randy got hit in the head by the second. Earl gets angry and tells Millie to stop being a miserable crazy bitch and that she could have been a better person all on her own if she hadn’t been tricked by him in the first place. Earl goes to leave to help Randy when Millie tells Earl he is her sign from above that was sent to put her back on her path, then she treated Randy’s head wound, lifted Joy’s restraining order, let Mr. Turtle live back at the trailer park and give a Celeste’s doll a head. While watching Millie and Celeste reunite, Earl and Randy say they love each other then awkwardly walk away. Notes Flashbacks List * Introduced and crossed off in this episode - ** - #12 Made a Lady Think I was God Featured music * "Convoy" by C. W. McCall * "Jesus Is Just Alright" by Doobie Brothers * "Southern Cross" by Crosby, Stills and Nash Allusions * Randy: I bet nuns are awesome basketball players, especially the ones who can fly. ** This is an allusion to a sitcom, The Flying Nun, from the 1960s. The main character in the series, a nun, had the ability to fly which was attributed to the wind, her small stature, and the cornette she wore on her head. Memorable quotes * Celeste: You threw out my birthday cake! * Millie: Oh, like you've never eaten out of a trash can before. * Celeste: Is there anyone on your list who wants a daughter? * '''Earl: '''I don't know, hold on (looks at list) yeah right here, oh wait er... he wants a son. Cast Starring * Jason Lee as Earl Hickey * Ethan Suplee as Randy Hickey * Jaime Pressly as Joy Turner * Nadine Velazquez as Catalina * Eddie Steeples as Darnell Turner Guest starring * Roseanne Barr as Millie Banks * Lily Jackson as Celeste * Carol Mansell * Marcia Ann Burrs * Marcy Goldman as Athletic Nun Category:Episodes 206